Sisters Grimm songs
by Blond reader
Summary: Songs for Sabrina,Puck, and Daphne
1. Chapter 1

**My first song fiction **

**Puck **

**Grow Up by: Simple Plan**

This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum, Blink and MxPx rocking my room

If ur looking for me I'll be at the show I can never find a better place to go until the day I die I promise I won't change

So u better give up

yeah I don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

yeah i don't wanna be told to grow up

and i don't wanna change

so u better give up

cuz i'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up

i'd like to stay up and spend hours on the phone

hanging out with all my friends and never being at home

i'm impolite and i make fun off everyone

i'm immature but i will stay this way forever

until the day i die

i promise i won't change

so u better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

**Sabrina **

**Rise Above sung by: Reeve Carney (Makes more sense for the ninth book)**

And you said rise above

Open your eyes up

And you said rise above

But I can't

I can't

How long will it take

Before these feelings

Go away

How much longer do I wait

And are there any real answers

Anyway

Your silence in a crowded room

Louder than the loudest tune

I hang on every word

And you said rise above

Open your eyes up

And you said rise above

But I can't

I can't

I miss you in everything

I was too fast traveling

To take you in

I know, silence is no crime

[ From: .]

Just wish I could hear you fill it up

One more time

Yes, I know what you'd say to me

Exactly what you said to me

I Still hang on every word

And you said rise above

Open your eyes up

And you said rise above

Yourself

In a time of treason

Is there time for trust

Where there's no them

Only us

Is there time for reason?

Has your heart had enough

Is it time to let go

And rise above?

And you said rise above

Open your eyes to LOVE

And you said rise above

Yourself

**Daphne **

**Never Say Never : By Justin Bieber **

See I never thought that I could walk through fire

I never thought that I could take the burn

I never had the strength to take it higher

Until I reached the point of no return

And there's just no turning back

When your heart's under attack

Gonna give everything I have

It's my destiny

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

I never thought I could feel this power

I never thought that I could feel this free

I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower

And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back

When your hearts under attack

Gonna give everything I have

'Cause this is my destiny **( I especially thought this was Daphne-ish)**

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up, pick it up

Pick it up, pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Here we go, guess who?

J Smith and JB

I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him

Hold up, aight? I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me, taller than me

And he's older than me and stronger than me

And his arms a little bit longer than me

But he ain't on a JB song with me

I be trying a chill

They be trying to side with the thrill

No pun intended

Was raised by the power of Will

Like Luke with the Force

When push comes to shove

Like Kobe with the fourth

Ice water with blood

I gotta be the best, and yes

We're the fliest like David and Goliath

I conquered the giant

So now I got the world in my hand

I was born from two stars

So the moon's where I land

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up pick it up

Pick it up pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up and never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

I will never say never

(I will fight)

I will fight till forever

(Make it right)

Whenever you knock me down

I will not stay on the ground

Pick it up pick it up

Pick it up pick it up

Up, up, up, up, up aad never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

Ne-never say never

**Sabrina and Daphne **

**Monster by: Paramore **

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further

But I let my heart go; it's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.

Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

Well you find your strength in solution

But I liked the tension

And not always knowing the answers

But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, and eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Well now that you're gone, the world...

I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster, eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survive?

Now that you're gone, the world is ours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own The Sisters G**r**imm or Paramore**

**Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore**

**Red's song**

Well, she lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure

The lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve

Well, make sure to build your heart

Brick by boring brick

Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

And we'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic

Because you're real life is tragic

Yeah, you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Oh, even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

**Sabrina and Puck or maybe just Sabrina**

**Chuck Taylors by:Shannon McArthur I don't own this song**

She wear the chuck chuck taylors

Just like her feet been tailored

To fit into those laces perfectly

Classy yet so crazy

Knows how to be a lady

She walk around ain't got no one to please

I'm afraid to jump the gun this time

Got a tendency to lose my mind

Girl you're driving me crazy wanna get it a right this time

Feeling good just when I hold your hand

And I'm certain I could be your man

But my heart it's took a beatin' wanna get it a right this time

She wanna take on danger

No one could ever change her

I'm freakin' out somehow she's calm and composed

Her signals always cloudy

But she knows all about me

I try to hide but in the end I'm always exposed

I'm afraid to jump the gun this time

Got a tendency to lose my mind

Girl you're driving me crazy wanna get it a right this time

Feeling good just when I hold your hand

And I'm certain I could be your man

But my heart it's took a beatin' wanna get it a right this time

How am I supposed to rest with that little pen on my desk

If I don't return it, I'll burn it to the ground

Maybe we'll talk all this out

You know I'd love to find out

If this bruised heart is ever gonna love again

I'm afraid to jump the gun this time

Got a tendency to lose my mind

Girl you're driving me crazy wanna get it a right this time

Feeling good just when I hold your hand

And I'm certain I could be your man

But my heart it's took a beatin' wanna get it a right this time


End file.
